


The Confrontation

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confrontations, Demigods, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 10- VirusAnnabeth and Percy confront the gods on Olympus.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 14
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	The Confrontation

We entered the throne room. All the gods were full size, towering over us. They may have physically been bigger than us, but we’d fought opponents ten times as big and powerful before.  
“Perseus,” Poseidon acknowledged.  
“Annabeth,” Athena did the same.  
Their acknowledgment pleased me, and I knew Percy felt the same.   
“I hear you’ve decided to go rouge,” Zeus said.  
“Yes. After everything we did, after all your promises, you haven’t changed. Don’t protest that we have no idea about you or your rules or about how much stress you’re under. You make the rules, so you should do better. Demigods still suffer, your arguments still lead to wars. You insist upon casting blame rather than solving problems.”  
“And you presume you could beat us.”  
“Yes. We’ve fought beings more powerful than you, and come out on top. This time we have the advantage of coming in on our own terms.”  
“You are mortal.”  
“Zeus…” Athena began.  
“What is it?”  
“They aren’t. I don’t know how, but they are not mortal,” she turned to us, “what did you do?”  
“No idea,” Percy shrugged, “felt weird in the elevator, decided to just role with the punches.”  
“Your support spreads like a virus. I believe that the demigods’ belief in you is what has made you become divine.”  
“Nice to know, now let’s get down to business.”


End file.
